Name Calling
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Sequel to 'Ceiling Demons....' Dean and Ruby can't seem to find a name for their new daughter....


_AN: This is a less angst filled sequel to Ceiling Demons and Dripping Blood. Basically, it's shamless Dean/Ruby fluff._

**Title:**_** Name Calling  
**_**Summary: **Dean and Ruby can't seem to find a name for their daughter......  
**Pairing:** Dean/Ruby  
**Genre:** Humor/Family  
**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. But, I do own baby-girl Winchester (read on to find out her name).

* * *

**Name Calling**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

''Zahara?''

''We're not Angelina and Brad, Dean.''

''Uh....Zweena?''

''Dean, that's not a name. That's a sound.''

Dean Winchester sighed heavily and slammed the baby name book shut, turning his eyes to Ruby. ''Okay, that was the last name in the book. Ruby, our girl needs a name.'' He looked at the baby in the crib and gently lifted his week old daughter into his arms. ''Oh!'' His eyes lit up and he smirked. ''What about Zeppelin?''

Ruby narrowed her eyes and reached over, slapping him on the back of the head.

''Is that a no?''

She groaned and put her head in her hands. ''Our daughter's going to grow up without a name.''

Dean rolled his eyes and shifted his baby girl, reaching out a free hand to massage Ruby's shoulder. ''We'll find a name....eventually.'' When she didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow and sighed, lifting her chin up and meeting her eyes. ''She won't grow up without a name.''

''Oh, whatever. Just help me up.'' Ruby let him gently haul her to her feet, careful of the stitches in her abdomen from her c-section. Ruby flipped disheveled blond hair over her shoulder and bit down on her lip, starting to pace. ''What if we never find the perfect name? What if she ends up being called baby-girl all her life? She'll hate us. She'll run away and change her name to something horrible...like Apple! My daughter is not a fruit, Dean!''

''Whoa! Okay, Ruby, you're freaking out.''

''No shit, Sherlock.''

''Hey, hey, hey, no swearing in front of.....'' Dean paused, blinked, looked back down at the baby in his arms, and sighed. ''....Baby-girl.''

''See?!'' Ruby's eyes widened and she took a step closer to the bed. ''It's already starting!''

''Oh, for the love of...'' Dean shook his head and tried not to roll his eyes, looking back down at his daughter and sending her a look. ''Your mother is insane.''

''Am not!''

''Oh, you know you are too.''

''I'm going to hit you.''

''No violence in front of the infant.'' Dean stood and shifted the wide awake baby in his arms, smirking and looping an arm around Ruby's waist with his free hand and pulling her to him. ''You need to calm down.''

She sighed and took a step forwards, taking the baby from his arms and leaning her head on his chest. ''I'm tired. I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in a week.'' He moved a hand to her cheek and brought his lips to hers and suddenly, she wasn't so tired any more. The baby in between them let out a squeak when she found herself sandwiched in between her parents and Dean and Ruby pulled apart, somewhat reluctantly, turning their gaze back down to the little girl, smiles covering their faces that only a parent could have. A moment passed and finally, Ruby let out a breath and moved away from Dean, settling herself on the bed, clutching the infant to her chest. ''Okay, let's go over the book again.''

Dean frowned. ''This is going to be a long night.''

* * *

''Mmmm...'' Ruby forced her heavy eyelids open and looked over the baby lying beside her. ''Maybe we can just stick with baby-girl.''

''Okay.'' Dean murmered groggily. ''Baby-girl Winchester. It has a ring to it.''

''And it's unique.''

''Yep.''

''She's going to grow up to hate us so much.''

''Probably. But we're her parents, she's supposed to hate us.''

''Mmmhmm.''

Silence coated the room as both tired parents fell into slumber, neither one of them aware their girl was wide awake in between them. After a moment, Dean opened his eyes and blinked to clear his blurry vision. ''Hey, Ruby?''

''Hmm?''

''What was your name when you were human?''

Blue eyes blinked open and a frown came to rest on her face. ''Why?''

''Just wondering.''

''I think...I think it was....'' Ruby frowned and tried to think, but her head was too fuzzy, and her eyelids were too heavy. Finally, a name came to rest on the tip of her tongue. ''Charlotte.'' She smiled sleepily. ''My name was Charlotte.''

''Charlotte.'' Dean let a smile dance on his face and slid his green eyes to his little girl. ''Charlotte Winchester. I think that sounds good.''

''I'm not taking your last name.''

''Not_ you_, Blondie.''

Ruby's eyes snapped open and she followed his gaze to their baby, blue eyes twinkling. ''You...You want to name her Charlotte?''

Dean shrugged. ''Sounds right to me.'' He tore his eyes away from her and looked at his daughter. ''What do you think, darlin'? Is that your name?''

Well, it could have been a trick of the light, or maybe it was gas, but whatever it was, whatever that hint of a smile on the baby's face was, it made both parents hearts swell, and if only for a moment, the world of darkness they lived in seemed to brighten just a little.

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. ''Okay, then. Charlotte Winchester it is. Charlotte _Mary_ Winchester.'' A real honest to God smile, and not a smirk fell on her face and she lifted herself onto her elbows, leaning over the baby to kiss him quickly. ''I love you, you know that right?'' She murmered, barely above a whisper.

''Yeah,'' he smirked, ''I know.''

In the moonlight, as her parents settled back into sleep, hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before their daughter decided to wake them up, little Charlotte Winchester's tiny fingers reached out and wrapped themsevles around her father's hand.

And the world got even brighter.

**end**

* * *

**AN: Wow, wasn't that just so sweet it made you want to throw up? Just so you know, I have named this series. This series is now christened, the Charleyverse, and no, the stories won't always be so fluffy.**


End file.
